Id, Ego e SuperEgo
by LordKeehl
Summary: Uma teoria Freudiana, um garoto entediado e uma mente inquieta numa tarde de estudos. One Shot/MelloxNear


Então, eu tive a ideia enquanto eu estudava para uma interrogação sobre a teoria da histeria de Freud... Na hora me pareceu uma boa ideia. Ugh. Tudo bem, leiam e depois dá um review sincero =D Ah, e eu postei essa mesma história no Nyah fanfiction, então não, não plagiei ninguém.

* * *

><p>Id, Ego e SuperEgo.<p>

Near gostava muito de brincar com seus quebra-cabeças. E o que Near gostava ainda mais do que brincar com seus quebra-cabeças era pensar com uma visão teórica sobre as situações que ocorriam ao seu redor enquanto se divertia com as pecinhas.

_Certa vez um grande estudioso da mente sugeriu a divisão do cérebro em duas partes, o consciente e o inconsciente. O consciente seria uma pequena e insignificante porção, responsável por preservar uma visão superficial de toda a personalidade. Já o inconsciente seria uma imensa e poderosa parte onde conteria os instintos, ou seja, as forças propulsoras de todo o comportamento humano._

_Esse estudioso, por muitos chamado de fundador da psicanálise, posteriormente propôs os conceitos de "Id, Ego e SuperEgo."_

Near suspirou e arrastou um de seus bonequinhos de ação para perto da barreira de dados que ele tinha construído em volta de si e olhou o rapaz louro do outro lado do quarto, que quase arrancava seus cabelos fora com o estresse de véspera de prova. Ele passara pouco menos o dia todo ali, sentado na escrivaninha de Near enquanto rabiscava furiosamente o papel fazendo cálculos e cálculos matemáticos, se atrapalhando com seus próprios rabiscos e tendo de começar tudo novamente, o que sempre o levava a um pequeno ataque histérico.

_Freud era nome desse grande estudioso. Exagerado em seu próprio jeito de ser e um claramente gênio, similar a muitos na instituição de Quilish Wammy. E como dito, Freud propôs os conceitos de "Id, Ego e Superego", todos localizados no inconsciente humano. O Id seria uma parte do cérebro responsável por buscar satisfação imediata sem tomar conhecimento da realidade. Seria a porção do inconsciente onde predominaria os instintos, os mais carnais e agressivos deles._

"Argh. Cansei dessa Física do diabo. Me recuso a escrever mais um pingo nessa folha." Mello bufou e cruzou os braços, encostando suas costas na cadeira e fulminando a parede a frente. Near sorriu levemente e se levantou, limpado a inexistente sujeira de suas mãos e caminhou até a cadeira onde o louro reclinava. Mello sentiu os braços quentes do albino contornarem o seu pescoço por trás e ele relaxou um pouco, fechando os seus olhos e inalando o cheiro que provinha da pele do mais novo.

"Qual é o problema Mello?" Ele perguntou, não esperando realmente por uma resposta e olhou o papel a sua frente, as milhares de contas espalhadas por toda a superfície, algumas sem nexo nenhum.

Near gostava de comparar Mello com o Id, por mais absurdo que isso pareça. Talvez o que o albino queira dizer seria que Mello era descontrolado e tomado por suas emoções e instintos assim como o Id, que é o instinto na sua mais pura forma.

_O Id contém a nossa energia psíquica básica, ou a libido, e se expressa por meio da redução de tensão, na tentativa de reduzi-la a um nível mais tolerável. Para satisfazer às necessidades e manter um nível confortável de tensão, é necessário interagir com o mundo real._

Assim como o Id, Mello precisa interagir com a realidade. Ele precisa aliviar toda a tensão de seu corpo, todo o estresse e a pressão. Geralmente era Matt quem sempre estava ao lado do louro para ajudá-lo quando ele precisasse, mas mesmo ele não conseguia satisfazer todas as suas necessidades.

Um exemplo teórico dessa interação seria: um homem faminto vai à procura de alimento. No exemplo pratico da interação de Mello seria: um homem depressivo vai à procura de seu melhor amigo. Esse é somente um dos exemplos, sendo que existem trocentas variantes para o caso Mello. Assim como: Um homem feliz vai à procura de uma barra de chocolate; Um homem com o coração partido vai em busca de uma garrafa de whiskey; Um homem eufórico vai à procura de seu melhor amigo para saírem à noite; Um homem exitado vai à procura de seu namorado albino para alívio... Entre mais incontáveis opções.

"Mello, tente seguir um padrão. Organize seus pensamentos e separe as contas dos resultados. Faça uma divisão na folha se precisar, mas não junte contas de um exercício e de outro, por favor. Física requer disciplina." Near falou calmamente em seu ouvido, o ajudando a arrumar as confusões feitas pelo chocólatra. Na verdade todo o raciocínio e as contas do louro estavam certos, ele tem uma mente brilhante e rápida, mas muitas vezes a emoção do momento o atrapalha no desenvolvimento do problema. E Near sempre tinha que estar ali ao seu lado para controlá-lo.

_A segunda parte da teoria é o Ego, que__representa a razão ou a racionalidade, ao contrário da paixão insistente e irracional do Id.__Enquanto o Id anseia cegamente e ignora a realidade, o__ Ego t__em consciência da realidade, manipula-a e, dessa forma, regula o__ Id. O Ego __obedece ao princípio da realidade, refreando as demandas em busca do prazer até encontrar o objeto apropriado para satisfazer a necessidade e reduzir a tensão._

E Near novamente repensa nas comparações, dessa vez se colocando no papel do Ego.

"Não! Não consigo! Eu penso rápido demais para estruturar um padrão! Quando eu penso em fazer tudo padronizado eu já estou meio caminho andado. Não vejo sentido em fazer tudo de novo só para a segurança do resultado." Mello reclamou, franzindo o cenho. O albino suspirou e deslizou suas mãos desde os ombros do louro até a ponta de seus dedos, passando pelo seus braços trabalhados no caminho.

"Só relaxe um pouco. Você não precisa correr, os melhores resultados vêm com a paciência." Near sussurrou e Mello abafou o leve tremor que percorreu seu corpo.

O albino beijou a têmpora do chocólatra e assistiu com interesse o problema físico se desenvolver calmamente e corretamente diante dos seus olhos, sorrindo levemente com o trabalho bem feito que tanto ele quanto Mello tinham conquistado.

A personalidade de Near se encaixava perfeitamente com as características do Ego, o Ego não existe sem o Id, ao contrário, o Ego extrai sua força do Id. O Ego existe para ajudar o Id e está constantemente lutando para satisfazer os instintos do Id.

Near não sabe bem como aconteceu, mas em algum momento após a finalização do problema ele se encontrava nos braços do louro, sendo fortemente prensado contra a parede e tendo beijos tenros sendo depositados em seu pescoço e rosto. No momento quem controlava era o instinto, uma perna forçada no meio das suas, uma mão entrelaçada nos seus cachos e a outra apertando a carne que existia em baixo do tecido de sua calça.

Eles tinham certa consciência do que estavam fazendo era visto como errado, talvez Mello menos ciente, mas mesmo assim, Near ainda pensava nas comparações e faltava um lugar para o SuperEgo.

_A terceira parte da estrutura da personalidade definida por Freud, o SuperEgo, é o aspecto moral da mente humana, que representa os valores da sociedade e recebidos pelos pais. O SuperEgo tem três objetivos: Inibir qualquer impulso contrario as regras e idéias por ele ditado; Forçar o Ego a se comportar de maneira moral; e por ultimo buscar a perfeição._

_O SuperEgo limita, proíbe e autora o Ego e o Id de acordo com as regras da sociedade._

Near pensava, e pensava erroneamente que L representava o SuperEgo. O grande detetive que controlava o destino dos dois sucessores, a mente brilhante que não aceitava erros e imperfeições, o ídolo a ser idolatrado e seguido.

Mas Near não era tão inocente assim, ele sabia que existia falhas nas suas comparações.

É certo que L busca a perfeição e ensina seus valores morais para os dois, mas ele nunca os controlaria e principalmente de acordo com as regras da sociedade. Se caso eles se sentissem controlados seria por próprio fruto da mente.

Near fechou os olhos com força ao sentir as mãos quentes do chocólatra percorrer seu corpo nos lugares mais sensíveis, apertando e puxando-o para si o pobre e catatônico albino.

Near geralmente não fica completamente a mercê do louro, ele gosta de tomar a iniciativa e domar Mello, tanto forçando seus quadris a se moverem com menos ferocidade quanto prendendo suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, prevenindo futuros arroxeados em seu corpo.

De algum modo lá estavam eles na cama novamente, se completando e sendo a perfeita harmonia que o Ego e o Id são. A fúria sendo acalmada pela serenidade, a libido sendo controlada pela razão, a paixão insis- Oh, lá vem mais uma falha na comparação de Near.

A verdade é que Near não consegue controlar a libido de Mello. Talvez ele nem queira controlar. Sempre quando os dois estão sozinhos em um quarto o albino quer aquilo tanto quanto o louro deseja ter, e a única restrição que o menor faz durante toda a seção é controlar quando Mello começa a beirar a agressividade.

_O__ Ego __não existe sem o Id, ao contrário, o Ego__extrai sua força do Id._

Near pensou novamente, enquanto Mello devastava seu pescoço e ele tinha que segurar os lençóis da cama para não gritar de tanto deleite. Eles sempre se moviam em sincronia, se Near levantasse seus quadris contra os de Mello, o louro sabia que ele queria sua calça fora de seu corpo, se Mello diminuísse a velocidade de suas estocadas Near sabia que ele queria ser controlado novamente e por isso invertia as posições, passando a cavalgar sobre o mais velho.

Mesmo fora dos quartos e das confortáveis camas, Mello nunca se sentia completamente estável e inteiro sem Near por perto.

O posto do SuperEgo ficou vazio na comparação de Near, não existia ninguém quem controlasse melhor os dois, nem mesmo L e nem mesmo a Morte. Eles viviam para eles mesmos e não precisavam de mais ninguém na balança que eles criaram.

Mello grunhiu no pescoço alvo do mais novo e sucumbiu ao prazer com um ultimo movimento de seu quadril, vendo logo após Near se contorcer no colchão e se derreter entre seus dedos. Mello sorriu e puxou o menino para descansar em seu peito, um ato carinhoso e impulsivo, e se ele estivesse pensando com clareza, certamente não o faria.

"Acho que estou disposto para mais um problema de Física." Mello disse depois de passar alguns minutos acariciando as costas do rapaz. Near levantou sua cabeça e olhou estranhamente para o mais velho, achando peculiar que ele quisesse se envolver novamente com a "Física do diabo" que ele tanto reclamou hoje.

"Não me olhe assim, eu preciso te vencer em alguma coisa."

"Você nunca vai me vencer." O albino sussurrou quietamente e voltou a deitar sua cabeça na pele quente do louro, não vendo a carranca que agora ele portava.

Ah, mas como o pequeno estava errado, veja bem, Mello já tinha vencido Near. Há muito tempo ele tinha ganhado do gênio calculista em algo que ele nunca imaginaria perder. E ele perdeu, ele perdeu seu coração para o chocólatra.


End file.
